The Empress and The Flash
by Mo Dav
Summary: During an agonizing war, Mandy falls through space and time. In doing so, she meets Team Flash. Ruling the Daleks? Easy. Batting Cicada? Not so much. Join our beloved Empress in a new journey. (Continuation of Dalek and the Empress)
1. Chapter 1

Before my beautiful crash landing, multiple images flashed through my mind. An image of myself, wrapped in a blanket-burrito before my appartment door was so rudely blown off its hinges. An image of a life-size, bright red, very aggressive, salt shaker screaming nonsense. An image of a friend of mine, running around while fighting six-foot tall metal men. An image of a crimson planet filled with people, humanoids, and flying salt shakers. An image of a very handsome man, with rough facial features that make him look like a marble statue with hair the color of fire. Finally, an image of myself and two others falling through the atmosphere.

Except, the last isn't a memory... I'm really falling though the air towards a fast-approaching ground.

I try to scream, but my voice is ripped out of my throat. I can barely open my eyes to see my second in command falling beside me, before she slaps my wrist watch. I nod in understanding as I push her a few feet from me. I wait as metal engulfs my body. The screen still shows the ground hurdling towards me, but at least now I can control a small portion of the fall.

Taking the joy stick in both of my hands, I yank upwards, a scream of determination filling my ears.

The ground still approaches quickly. I can't do anymore.

At the last moment, I brace for impact.

...

I hurt... Everywhere. My protective covering has retreated back into its container, leaving me exposed to my surroundings.

Coughing the dirt out of my mouth, I take in a deep breath of crisp night air. Okay, time to think. Dirt, breathable air, sound of a city above me... Earth? Maybe?

I really hope we're on Earth.

Looking around me, I moan as I try to stand. My stiff limbs scream in protest as I being my climb out of the crater I made during my fall. The others aren't in the same pit I am, so they must be in a pit of their own.

Finally I manage to pull myself out of the crater, when I hear the unmistakable sound of at least a dozen guns lock a bullet into a chamber at the same time.

I groan. Yup, definitely Earth.

"Freeze!" A gruff voice yells as blinding lights turn on. "We have you surrounded!"

Raising my hand to my eyes, I try to see who is speaking. Seeing as how I'm still being blinded, I shrug as turn my back towards them to find my friends.

Sure enough, standing tall and proud is the first friend I made so many years ago. The lights shining on her outer shell create an even brighter reflection off of Snowball's exterior. Her white shell and black orbs stand out against the dark grass. Her eye stalk swivels before it lands on me.

I hold up my hand. Wait.

Turning to the right, just a hair, I see my second, Oswin. Her exterior is the same as Snowball's, except her colors are different. Oswin's exterior colors are silver and gold. Sadly, a few of her orbs are dented. If they're both in this form, their watches must have been damaged in the fall.

I try to move towards them, before the ruff voice yells, "Lower your weapons!"

I turn towards his voice in surprise. Weapons?

Oh! The lasers!

"We won't harm you!" I tell the man.

"Lower your weapon!" He yells again.

"I said, we won't harm you! The lasers are a part of their bodies." I scoff as my hand wraps around the dented metal of my own laser. Mine isn't attached to my body like the other's. My laser hangs loosely at my side as a gun in a holster does.

"SHE IS COR-RECT!" Oswin replies. At the sound of her monotone voice, the first line of men stumble back. "WE WILL NOT HARM YOU UN-LESS FORCED TO."

"Again, lower- your- weapons!" The man yells for the umpteenth time.

I open my mouth to say something, when I realize I am nonchalantly aiming my broken laser at them.

The sound of gun shots echo throughout the night, but none effect us. None of the bullets even hit us.

Probably because the bullets melt before they reach our bodies.

Suddenly a blast of freezing air hits each light individually, leaving one exposed. A group of four people advance towards us. I can only see their outlines, but I'm not afraid of them.

Just annoyed.

"Thank you, General," the man in the middle says, "We got this."

The last night powers down as the military men begin to retreat.

A line of fiery red lightning surround us, forcing the three of us together. I feel a blast of dry ice hit my side before I fall against Snow.

"Bet'cha can't block that," a woman's voice says over the sound of the lightning. Her voice sound like it's distorted and overlapping itself.

Creepy.

Okay, really annoyed now.

"Enough!" I shout as I swing my arm into the swirl of lightning.

The light stops as a man tumbles a few feet away from us. One of the group runs to the man while the other two take their battle stations.

Without thinking, I pull out my laser and aim it at the crew. Snow and Oswin follow my lead.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE?" Snowball asks me.

I shake my head and I study the group in the moonlight. "Not yet. I need two things. One, is this Earth?"

A masked man answers. "Yes, you should already know that. Alien."

I scoff as I tilt my head to the side. "We crash landed. Humanoid."

"What's a humanoid?" The smaller of the four asks.

The woman with the weird voice answers, "Another term for a meta."

The lightning man begins the speak as he makes his way towards us. "What else do you need?"

I study him. From what I can see, his suit is practically skin tight. His face is hidden by a mask, but that doesn't hide his surprising attractiveness.

I study him a bit longer before I holster my gun. Placing my hands of Snow and Oswin's lasers, I raise my chin at the man.

"I need a way home." The other three still stand armed. "Look, we didn't attack first

Their lasers are attached to them. Even if they weren't, the lasers are damaged from our fall. We really did crash land. All we want to do is get home. Believe me, you do not want my people or my husband coming for me."

The man in the suit studies me as I did him. Raising his hand to his ear, he speaks into a hidden mic to an unknown person.

"Cisco, can you open a breach? We're going to have visitors."

Just as he finishes his last sentence, a swirling blue portal appears. One by one the group jumps through the portal.

I nod to Snow and Oswin before they follow the other three.

"After you." The man says politely, as he extends his arm towards the swirling blue vortex.

I rolls my eyes as him as I jump into the void, unsure what to expect.

...

Jumping through the void was different than I expected it to be. One moment I was standing in a moonlit park, the next I am standing in a brightly lit laboratory. Crossing my arms, I pull my ragged jacket around me, I lean into my friends. The room is cramped now that Snow and Oswin have been added to the mix.

A man in a jean jacket, long pants, and a scarf steps around a wide desk. "Flash, why have you brought them here?"

His voice has an accent to it. Maybe... French?

The man in the red suit rubs the back of his neck. "They need help getting home. Which is... where, exactly?"

"SKAR-O!" Oswin tells the man.

I hold up my hand. Pushing up, I wince and fall back against Snow. "Ahh! Skaro, as my dear friend said, is a long ways away. I need to contact my husband. He will be better equipped to come to us, anyway."

The man steps forward, his arms held out to me. "Get her a chair, somebody. I thought you said your husband was dangerous?"

Gingerly, I take his hand as we inch our way towards a swivel chair. After I am lowered into the chair, I shrug off my jacket. My side has a large blue hue around it from where the woman hit me.

I clench my teeth as I try to muffle a groan of pain. "He is. Well, sort of. My husband is only dangerous when I'm in danger." I try to laugh, but wince again. Laughing is too painful. "Last time he came for me, it was during a war. Needless to say, the other side lost."

Smiling at the memory of the Cybermen, I press a hand to my side. The fuzzy feeling doesn't last long before I all but double-over in pain.

A hand is placed on my arm. I don't look up at the person. It may be Snow or Oswin.

"EM-PRESS!" Snow exclaims. "MUST A-SSIST! EX-PLAIN! WHY IS SHE IN P-AIN?"

The ice woman speaks, except her voice isn't creepy anymore. "Killer Frost must have hit her with an ice blast, causing dry ice to form frostbite. Get her to the lab."

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" Snow screams.

"No!" I shout, as I try to push myself up. Slipping further in the chair, I moan in pain. "You are to stay here. See what you can do about contacting Red. Let them help and absolutely no exterminating. Unnderstood?"

"YES," The two of them say as they move away.

Nodding my head, I moan in pain. The last thing I remember before I slip into a pain-induced sleep is a pair of strong arms wrapping around my underarms and under my legs, zipping me off to a room with a hospital bed.


	2. Chapter 2

One of these days I won't wake up in complete, blinding pain.

Today... is not that day.

A strangled moan of pain pierces the previously peaceful air. Immediately a light, curious pressure is placed on my side. No matter how light it is, a shot of stabbing needles shoots through my side. Another moan causes the pressure to release.

"I don't get it," a woman says, "the frost bite is gone. What's happening?"

I force my eyes open, taking in the laboratory/hospital room. Each wall is lined with bottles and beakers, different colored liquids in each with a few bubbles. My eyes fall to the two Daleks standing across the room, where Snow and Oswin appear to be sleeping. The Daleks don't have any sound to show they're alive or any vital signs, so I have to assume they're fine.

Next, my eyes land on a woman with her hair pulled back, studying something on a clipboard before looking up at me. Her white lab coat hangs loosely around her, hiding the tight leather outfit that the frosty woman wore when we first arrived.

The man behind her has a large blue sweatshirt and sweatpants. Currently he is biting his thumb, I notice. A nervous habit? A hangnail, maybe?

The two look at each other. The man nods his head as he takes a seat beside me.

"My name," he begins, "is Barry Allen. I'm-"

"The Flash." I finish dryly.

Barry raises his eyebrows in surprise. "How did you-?"

I scoff as I turn my head towards the ceiling. "Please, honey, a body like that and your skin-tight suit... You have no secrets." Using my arms, I attempt to raise myself up.

A breeze pushes my hair around my face as Barry rushes to help me. If he wasn't so flustered at my previous comment, I'd almost laugh at his flushed face.

After I adjust, I grab his hand before he moves away. "I wasn't checking you out, or anything, I just noticed is all." I gently pull him closer. Glancing behind him to the other woman. I tell him. "And I'm not the only one."

Now I laugh. My laugh is loud and full. It also makes me lightly touch my side. Barry blushes lightly before he moves away from me. His chocolate brown eyes study me before he turns.

"How is the frost gone?" I ask.

Barry runs his hand through his hair. "I, um, I phased the frost off you. Phasing is when I vibrate at a certain frequency, so it was like moving to warm you up. Phasing your side managed to shake Killer Frost's blast from you."

I take a deep breath. "Right, and now I'm just dealing with soreness. Fair enough."

My face twists as I turn my side, working the soreness. Instead of screaming in plain, like I really want to, I control my breathing.

Slowly, the Dalek blood in my veins works to help me. In the past year that I've been with the Daleks I've noticed that their DNA and mine have merged to help advance my health. Somehow, not fully sure how, it's also helped keep me from aging. Red says that it's because Daleks are hundreds of years old, so being the Empress I have to last that long.

But I don't know. I think- I hope- that Red wants to be with me forever.

That would be cute.

Pushing the covers off of my lower body, I swing my feet around to the cool ground. The shock of the cool concrete floor sends a refreshing shock to my body. It's enough for me to wake up fully... and realize I'm not wearing pants.

Glancing up, I watch in smug surprise as Barry moves away from me as if I burned him the same time the door bursts open to reveal another lady with light brown skin and a very ticked off posé.

Her entire demeanor is surprisingly calm. Her hair falls around her shoulders as her business suit from before is replaced by a Star Labs shirt and jeans. She must be trying to match Barry. How cute.

A man with long black hair in a "Big Bang Theory" shirt goes straight to Snowball's exterior. Lightly, he taps her, as if seeing if a wall is hallow. He quickly withdraws his hand when Snow's exterior burns him.

"Hi, uh, excuse me, Miss Metal Thing?" The man looked slightly agitated, but mainly nervous. "The information you gave me doesn't exist."

Snowball springs to life as she raises her eyes talk, her eye zeroing in on the man. "EX-PLAIN!"

The entire group takes one step back.

Pushing off of the bed, my feet try desperately to support me. Barry rushes over, his arms wrapping around to catch me.

For a moment, we lock eyes. I know he is with one of these ladies. He's too cute not to be. Still...

"Cisco," Barry says over his shoulder, "what's going on?"

My feet finally lay flat on the ground, allowing me to stand fully. "Skaro is maybe lightyears away. I know that to you it may not exist, but I don't need you to reach Skaro."

The man, Cisco, blinks at me as he glances to Barry and the others nervously. "You- You don't?"

I shake my head. "No, I need you to reach my husband. He should be tracking where our ship exploded. I believe that should be somewhere along the outer solar system."

Testing my footing again, I realize that I'm still clinging to Barry. I clear my throat as I unwrap my arms from around his neck. If Red finds out that Barry has been this close to me, even to help... Barry will be exterminated, to say the least.

Cisco looks to another man, who is sipping a small cup of coffee. "Come help."

The man with the coffee glanced up before shrugging. As the two leave, another girl comes in the room.

I groan as I lift one foot at a time to rotate my ankles, a loud pop coming from each of them. I slowly walk to Oswin. Tapping her exterior, she springs to life.

"Ossie," I wince as my feet begin to remember the aching that standing brings, "did you figure out the watches? Do they work now?"

If Oswin was in her human form, she would probably stare at me wide eyed. Now she just lowered her eye stalk in nervousness.

I tap her shell again, nodding. "Cisco," I call as I turn around. The two from before pop their heads back in the room. "Or somebody who is techy. We have watches that help us change form. Oswin and Snowball have-"

Cisco starts laughing. His entire face lights up as he clutches the door frame as he laughs. Through tears he asks, "Snowball? One of your names is Snowball?"

I glare at him. As if sensing that I'm becoming agitated, Snowball moves towards Cisco threateningly. I continue to let her move to Cisco until she is directly in his face.

Should I pull her back? Probably.

Will I? Nope.

"As I was saying," I continue," Oswin and Snowball have a watch that turns them human. I have one that turn my surroundings into a Dalek."

Barry looks around as he sheepishly raises his hand. His baggy sweatshirt reminds me of all the ones I used to wear on lazy days back at my first home. Sweatshirts, shorts, and a large comforter blanket with a book would always make me feel better. Barry reminds me of those days.

"Uh," he asks, "What's a Dalek?"

A smirk forms on my lips as I lean against Oswin. "They are. The Daleks are a very large race from Skaro. What you see now is one of their forms."

"And you're their... Queen?"

I consider that for a moment. I've never been able to tell the difference between an Empress and a Queen, so I tilt my head to the side and nod. "Yeah, I guess."

"Is this one of your forms?" Asks the doctor from before.

I shake my head. "Nope, I'm human. I have Dalek DNA, though, which is the reason for the purple skin."

Barry looks to the others again the same time an alarm blares from overhead. The group looks at each other once more before they each rush off to change. I notice streaks of red and purple that bring a large gust of wind.

Barry comes back in his red suit.

Thinking of Red makes my heart clench. I don't even know if he can find me. How am I supposed to find him to tell him I'm ok? No doubt that he has probably destroyed the other group we were facing by now. The war was going well until my ship exploded, that probably sent Red into a painic.

I rub my eyes as I hobble along to where everyone is gathering.

"Iris?" Barry asks expectantly.

Barry isn't the only one that changed. The greeting party that met us the night before is back now. I don't know where they have to go, but the angry woman from before- Iris, apparently- rattles off the name "Cicada" along with some street names.

Suddenly, the blue void from hours earlier appears. Before I can ask what is happening, the group jumps into the void.


	3. Chapter 3

I stare as the blue void disappears, taking the small group with it. "Where did they go?" I demand. "Where did the void take them?"

The lady behind a few computer monitors holds up her finger in a just-a-sec jester. My skin heats as I narrow my eyes at her. I've always hated that jester.

Sounds of a battle come through the speakers. The sound of grunts and power blasts crackle through the air waves as the worry lines on Iris's face deepen.

She raises her hand to her ear, "Barry? Nora? What's happening? Barry!"

I glance at Snow and Ossie, who have joined me. My anger and curiosity push away the soreness in my body as I move swiftly to the other side of the computer. The monitor is bigger than I've ever seen. It's mainly touch screen, but there is still a reliable keyboard. When I look down, I see the outline of a person and what appear to be vital signs.

Heartrate, body temperature, O2 stats, and others that I don't fully recognize have numbers that are not normal for a regular human. But they're "metas". Or, as I know them, humanoids. They're bodies have different vital signs.

But something is wrong.

"Barry?" Iris asks again. Her eyes meet mine. "Empress, help him, please?"

I scrunch my eyebrows. "How do I get there?"

She quickly reaches across the desk, grabbing a small device, no bigger than a child's remote control.

"Go. My child and husband is out there!" She clicks the button, opening another blue void.

I grab my laser gun, which is now fixed, waiting for me on the table. I flip the small switch from stun to exterminate.

"Snow? Ossie?" I call over my shoulder as I stare into the blue swirl. "On me!"

The two join me as we jump into the void.

...

I land with a thud on cracked pavement as Snow and Ossie join behind me. As soon as we are out of the blue swirl, the void closes behind us.

As I take in my surroundings I bite my lip nervously. It's night again, but now we seem to be in a suprisingly well lit alley way. The bodies of the group lay scattered around the floor, none of them moving. I rush to the first one I see, Barry.

"Flash?" I ask as I drop beside him. "Oswin go check on the others. Snow, I need you to keep watch."

I use my left hand to quickly run down his body, checking for any broken bones. He doesn't seem to have any, but with the way he looks there is something wrong.

Barry coughs as he rolls on his side. His entire body jerks as he coughs. I rub his back as I wait for him to catch his breath. "Lost- my- speed." He croaks. "Cicada."

"Who-?"

My question is answred when I hear hissing and strangled breathing behind me. Slowly, I stand and turn. My eyes quickly scan the others to see Oswin and Snow are nowhere to be found.

My eyes land on the person behind me. With their face mostly covered, I can't tell who it is. Not like I would know who they are anyway. They're dark, layered outfit is not quite as threatening as the glowly red dagger that is in they're hand.

"Another meta?" They ask as they clutch the dagger. "Thanks Flash, but I'd rather kill you myself!"

Pushing their hand outwards, a blash sends me flying away from Barry. I hit the back wall with a thud, bellyflopping on the pavement beneath me. As soon as I come to a stop, I groan in pain as I try to pull myself onto my side. Dark purple blood is smeared on my arms as I push myself up.

My eyes flicker up to find Snow and Ossie firing at the person. Their voice is high, although tuned to sound lower. Stance is dominating, but I'm going with this person is female. That helps me find weak points.

She throws her dagger in outrage. Snow and Ossie are obviously avoiding hitting her. They're not screaming, just firing towards her.

As I stagger to my feet, I grunt in pain. Again, I'd like to have a day where I'm not in agony.

The dagger sails in a wide arc before it lands into the metal armor of Oswin. She screams in blinding pain as the dagger pulls her back down to Earth. Even in a burning metal container, Oswin screams.

Her scream matches mine.

My skin heats. Over the years that I've been in my new skin, I've noticed my blood literally boils when I'm mad. The only time I've been this mad was when the Doctor destroyed part of a Dalek army.

Charging towards the woman, I release a primal scream. The woman is caught off guard as I hit her in a full-on tackle. We both land on the pavement, tumbling and hitting each other until I come up straddling her. I yank off the mask hiding her face to expose a gaping woman. My skin burns as I allow myself to release all the anger that has been building since we crash landed on Earth. I keep hitting her face until my fist oozes dark purple blood.

After a few minutes, the woman stops trying to fight back.

Quickly, I scramble off of her limp body. I sprint to Ossie's turned form.

Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!

I skid to a stop when I reach her. Immediately I wrap my hand around the glowing dagger. The odd metal burns my skin as I try to pull it out of her. I grunt with effort before the blade finally becomes loose, allowing me to yank it free.

I glare at the dagger, her own blood pouring down its sides.

"FLASH!" My voice breaks as I hover over her. "Get your butt over here!"

"EM...PRESS..." Oswin whimpers, her lights flashing with the two syllables.

Tears come into my eyes. "Shhh," I whisper as I gently pet her exterior. "I'm here. I'm here."

Barry rushes to us. "I- I- I can't lift her."

My mind races as fast as Barry can run. "Your friend! Your friend with the long hair!"

"Cisco?" He asks.

"Yes! Did he get the watches working?" I bounce on my toes as Barry listens to a voice in his ear piece.

Barry looks doubtful. An idea pops in my head.

"Fine!" I growl. I yank my watch off my wrist. "Ossie, I need you to trust me, ok? Open your capsule."

If I could see her human face, I'm sure Oswin would look terrified and in pain. All I can see now is a blank and broken capsule. Slowly, the capsule opens to reveal a pulsing purple cyclops blob.

"Barry, go get me a large blanket." I snap.

Instantly a breeze blows in my face as he zips off. I crouch down to Oswin's true form. I gently place my watch on her full body instead if her tentacle. Turning the dial, I step away as Barry rushes forward with a large, gray wool blanket.

Oswin begins to glow as the transformation starts. I unfold the blanket as I watch her form. The glowing Oswin slowly morphs into a woman with short brown hair. Her skin is bare, but has a very light shade of purple to it. The wound from the dagger hasn't disappeared. Instead, it has now moved to her side.

These people can treat people, not Daleks. They can help.

I hope.

Once the glow is gone, I wrap the blanket around her body. My arms wrap under her legs, and behind her back. Grunting, I stand. Oswin is surprisingly very light, but her dead weight is getting to be a bit much.

"Open the void." I grunt. "She needs help. Now."

Barry does as he is told. "It's actually called a breach, but ok."

They better help Oswin, or so help me they will all be exterminated.


	4. Chapter 4

I stumble through the breach into the lab room I was in moments before. As I rush Oswin to the bed, I hear Barry calling for his friends to help him.

Oswin's body is still wrapped in the wool blanket, covering her bare body. The stab wound is still bleeding. Her pale body begins to sweat and shiver as she moans quietly. Once she is on the bed, I wipe the sweat off of her forehead with my hand, pushing back her damp hair. My heart breaks for Oswin as she moans and groans in pain.

Barry and the others rush in the room. The frost lady from earlier has her lab coat on again. My eyes study her face for a brief moment. She looks so different from the first time I saw her. I don't know how, but there must be a way that she and "Killer Frost" are the same person.

Same, but different. The doctor woman has warm brown hair and loving eyes. She is kind and helpful. Killer Frost has actual snow white hair and glacier white eyes. She is cold, harsh, and aggressive.

Now the warm version of woman moves the blanket away from Oswin'd body. The wound is now glowing a mix of purple and red. Spider web veins branch out from where the knife once was.

Barry comes behind me, his gentle presence almost reassuring. Almost. "Cicada is locked up for now. We just have to keep her and the dagger separate. How is she?"

The woman looks up, her eyebrows crunched together. Whether worry or confusion, I can't tell.

"Caitlyn? What is it?"

I run a hand through my hair. How could I have let this happen? How could I have been so stupid?

The woman, Caitlyn, looks at me. "Her body is trying to repair itself, but something's wrong." She goes to the monitor that she hooked Oswin up to when I was in my own head. "Her body iisn't fully human or anything like a meta we've come across. I can try to patch her up, but I don't know what will happen."

I take in a deep breath. "I should probably explain how she's human. Maybe... maybe that will help?"

Caitlyn glances up to Barry. A silent conversation passes between them before they both nod.

I reach behind me and pull up a chair. For the next few moments, I explain to the two what happened in New York. The nanogenes, the watches, the Doctor... everything. As I tell my story, the others migrated in the room. Snowball has her eyestalk aimed towards the floor, her glass a darker blue than usual.

Was she crying?

"And... yeah. My watch has my DNA set to it, so when I changed her human, the nanogenes did as they usually do." I finish. "I'm their original database. I'm also originally human, so Oswin now has a human body."

A strangled cry echoes throughout the room in the silence.

I jump up and rush to Snow. "Snowball? Hey, Snow, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I AM SCARE-D. I AM WOR-RIED." Snowball cries.

Ever since I adopted every type of Dalek I've come across there have been a variety of human acceptance. Some, like Oswin, prefer their human form. Others, like Snowball, prefer their Dalek form, but are very in touch with their human emotions. It varies among Dalek, really. If Snowball is really worried, I could wrap my arms around her human form for actual comfort.

My hand grazes along her exterior shell, a slight burn heating my skin. "I know. Why don't you get some rest? We both should be here when she wakes up."

There is a brief silence between us.

"Oh, right." I nod as I turn back to the group. Their worry faces cloud their confusion. "Cisco, can you show me where I can work on the watches? Snowball is a stomach sleeper."

The man shakes his head. "Yeah."

I place a light kiss on Snow's eyestalk. "I'll be back. Wait here, ok?"

I follow Cisco to another lab room. This one is decorated in multiple broken or unfinished gadgets. Many scribbles of calculations are on white boards, chalk boards, even some walls.

Cisco leads me to a desk, where two watches are placed to elevate them. I gently lower myself onto the swivel stool. Cisco leans against the table, his arms crossed as he studies me. His stare should bother me, the way he is obviously looking at me like I'm a new project for him.

My gaze meets his. "May I help you?"

He holds my gaze for a moment. He grunts as he pushes off of the table and marches out of the room.

Finally... some quiet.

...

My mind wonders as I focus on the difficult project in front of me. Wires and aggravated nanogenes flood my mind as I work. Doing simple or complex projects like this back on Skaro lets me take my mind off of whatever is plaguing my mind at the time.

Red helped distracting me as well. At the thought of my husband, my stomach tightens. What if I never see him again? What if Cisco can't send a signal out? So many what-ifs.

I can't think of him right now. I have to focus on Oswin and Snow right now.

That brings a new wave of dread.

After many curses and a handful of almost-fires later, I carefully lift the watches up from their stand. My legs take me to the hospital room to find a snoring Snowball and Oswin.

My eyes catch a blur out of the corner of my eye. I pretend not to notice that some of the people here don't trust me.

They dont have to trust me. They just have to help me.

"Snow," I whisper, "Snowball. Hey, hey Snow."

Sluggishly, she lifts her eyestalk.

"Open your capsule. I fixed the watches."

Snowball does as I say, allowing me to attach the watch to her tentacle. I do the same with Oswin.

As Snow changes form, I toss her the Star Labs sweatshirt lying across the chair.

For a moment, everything is as it should be. Oswin is in what I think is a drug-induced sleep. Snowball is climbing in the bed beside her to get under the covers. The two have become like sisters over the years.

My shoulders release the tension previously held between them as I lower myself into the chair again. My entire body slumps in exhaustion for a few moments. My eye lids feel like lead as they close, absolute relaxation consuming me.

"WE HAVE A SITUATION IN HERE!" Cisco's voice cracks over the loud speaker.

My body jerks awake as I jump out of my chair. Snow joins me as we sprint to the main room. The others join us as everyone gathers.

"Cisco?" Barry asks, worry in his voice.

Cisco quickly shushes Barry, his fingers flying over the monitor controls. "Look, I did what you asked. I sent the signal out to the edge of our solar system, but this... I don't know about this."

My heartbeat picks up. "What did you find Cisco?"

The young man pushes his long dark hair behind his ears as he stares at the screen.

"Cisco, what did you find?" I ask a bit harsher.

Static fills the speakers. Loud static slowly brakes up, revealing a group of mechanical voices.

"EX... TER... MIN... ATE! EX... TER... MIN... ATE!"

Barry's eyes widen as we both register the message. "It sounds like an army!"

I rub the back of my neck. "Red, you loveable idiot. That is an army. My army."

I should be jumping for joy. I want to celebrate, but not like this. If Red comes here with the whole Dalek fleet... I don't know how the military here will react. Probably not good.

Snow touches my arm. "He's coming. Thats good... right?"

I bite my lip as Cisco stops the sound. All eyes are on me. Red is coming... Red is coming...

Red is coming.

A smile grows on my face. "Yeah, Snow. It's good. Cisco, I need to get a message to him. Just so they know not to attack. Is that possible?"

The man snaps his head up. "Yeah..."

"Then let's get to work. I want to see my husband."


	5. Chapter 5

p style="text-align: left;"strongHello! I'm back... sorry about that, I'll try to be better. Back to the story!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;".../p  
p style="text-align: left;"What should have been a simple message to come to Earth in peace was, in fact, not simple. The first week passed like a snail's crawl. At times I catch myself watching the clock tick by as it continues at a painfully slow pace. This causes me nothing but worry and anxiety. I've never hated being on Earth so /br /I once enjoyed the green fields and white clouds in the sky. I enjoyed listening to music as I worked and relaxed. I enjoyed so much but now... Now I just want to go /br /Life since I left Earth has changed so much. TV shows have started and finished. These so-called metas have been popping up everywhere. I found out it's been five years since I've left, but everything seems to different /br /I feel like an /br /Thankfully Barry has allowed us to fight with him and his team. The meta take one look at my beautiful Daleks and turn themselves in. When there is a fight, it only lasts a few minutes before it's over. Still, the days pass on and on as I try to reach my family in the /br /Cicada was knocked out from our fight for the first 24 hours. For the next month, she has banged on the glass while screaming profanities. Caitlyn tried to bandage her wounds, but that would risk her escaping. Cicada has managed to heal well with the medicine that they slip into her /br /If she isn't screaming or sleeping, Cicada will press her hand to the glass and stand calmly. My ears pick up strange whispering, though it sounds like a /br /br /"Hey," Barry whispers behind me. "She's still doing it?"br /br /I lean against the tunnel wall. "Yeah, being down here doesnt help her, but it helps me. Helps me clear my head."br /br /Barry studies Cicada. He isn't wearing his Flash outfit. Maybe because Cicads knows who he is? Barry has been checking in on me and my girls lately. As sweet as he is, Red won't like /br /Barry hugs his arms close to his chest as he leans on the opposite side of the tunnel. "Look, I know you hate this, but Cisco wants you to try reaching out again. Maybe the message will go through this time." He moves to stand in the middle of the tunnel as he studies /br /I groan, leaning my head against the wall. "Barry," I /br /I open my mouth to say something else, when Cicadas eyes snap open, a grin spreading across her face. My ears begin ringing loudly, cause a /br /Pushing off the wall, I push Barry against the wall harshly. "Get back!" I shout as the dagger we worked so hard to get sails towards the /br /However, as much as I hate it, the dagger drags me with /br /A straggled groan escapes my lips as my side is slammed against the glass wall, the dagger desperately trying to get through me to return to its /br /Cicada slams her palms against the glass. "No, no, no! Give it to me!"br /br /Barry starts forwards, but I shake my head. "Don't..." Purple ooze comes from my mouth, "don't touch the dagger."br /br /Barry looks at me, his eyes worried as he takes in the situation. Finally, the group run up as they take it in as /br /Pain is all I feel as I begin to lose consciousness. Oswin and Snow run up as well. Their new clothes looks good on them, they look like the humans they want to be. Being here has been good for /br /"Empress!" Oswin cries. Her hair falls loosely around her round face, as if trying to shield her from what's /br /The last thing I hear before everything turns to black is Snow threatening to kill /br /...br /br /One of these days I'll wake up without being in a hospital bed. That day is not today. A strangled groan of pain escapes my lips as I try to sit up in the bed. I'm back in the science lab, but I'm not waiting for Oswin to wake up. Now I'm the one that has the worried glances being thrown in my /br /I wipe my eyes with the tips of my finger tips as Snow comes into the room in her Dalek form. Her forms changes easily now, but she stays in her Dalek form rather than her human /br /I reach out my hand to her. "Snow, Oswin, can you get me something to drink?"br /br /Oswin brings a cup of water, while Snow still stares at us. The cool water rushes through my body as I swallow /br /"Caitlyn patched you up pretty good." Barry mumbles as he paces around the room. "She, uh, says that as long as you rest, the stitches will hold. Cicada is still in the pipeline. The knife is being kept across the building. Cisco, can you stay with her?"br /br /Cisco looks over Barry's shoulder towards me. I hold his gaze, which for some reason holds so much disgust. Looking back at Barry, he nods quietly. Just as soon the others leave, Cisco turns his back to /br /"Tell me," I grunt as attempt to sit up a bit further, "Cisco, why do you hate me and my Daleks so much?"br /br /Cisco pushes his hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, I dont answer to you."br /br /My lips twitch with the attempt of a smile. "You're right, you don't, but I do want to know why you dislike us being here so much."br /br /The man at my bedside takes the chair and sits beside me. "I can deal with the multiverse. I can deal with metas. I can deal with my terrible luck with women. What I cannot deal with is the fact that you and your two lackeys come in here and act like you own the place."br /br /The smile that was almost on my face fades. "They are not my lackeys. Oswin and Snow have been with me for a very long time."br /br /Cisco scoffs as he leans back in his chair. "Sure, but you're a different alien-"br /br /"- I'm not an alien," I snap at him, "but continue."br /br /"You're a different alien." He clarifies. "You have an army. I have seen what you and your army can do with one enemy. What happens when they come here? What happens if Barry or Caitlyn or even I have to go against them? What happens then?"br /br /So that's it... He's afraid. Cisco runs a hand through his /br /"Cisco," I grunt as I turn to fully face him, "my Daleks are soldiers. I have found them on their home planet. I have travelled with my husband, he kind of kidnapped me, well not really, but I did travel with them for quite some time. I have met some Daleks who wanted to be better. And I have met with Daleks that have been named insane because they were very human, when Daleks are typically filled with hate. They're soldiers that follow my orders."br /br /Gently, I reach my hand out and grasp his hands. I notice that they're covered in a loose bandage. He studies our overlapped hands. I dont know what he is thinking. Daleks are so new to everything, it's no wonder they strike fear into people's /br /"These Daleks, the ones you heard over the speakers, my Daleks, will not harm anyone on this Earth." I promise him. "Not if I have any say in it. In the meantime, get to know Snow and Oswin. Get to know about both of their forms, I'm sure they will gladly answer any questions, just as I will, if all you do is ask."br /br /Cisco's eye lift up to me. Our hands are still locked together, my thumb gliding against the bandages on his hand. "I don't hate you, but I am glad that we could talk. Now... can you help me with the message?"br /br /The side of my mouth lifts with a smile. "Of course."br /br /Together we begin to work on creating a message. Clearing my throat, I press the record button on the microphone while looking at Barry as he nervously chews his thumb. "This is the Dalek Empress. I'm on Earth. We're safe. I am calling Red. Come to Earth in peace, and you can bring whoever you want. Again, I'm alright and I'm on Earth. And Red..." I roughly swallow over the lump in my throat, "I love you."br /br /As soon as I finish the last word, I release the button as I look to Cisco. Just as they have since we have started working together, his hands fly across the controls as he sends off my /br /I just hope Red gets it.! . .notes/files/share/clipdata_191213_234508_ -/p 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know... I know... But if it make you feel better, here is the final chapter!

...

It's been several weeks since my message was sent out among the stars. Since then the enemies that have tried to come against Team Flash have been more resilient than ever before. Each meta coming towards us laughs when Barry rushes towards them, but when they see Snowball or Oswin descending from the sky with me hanging onto them, they typically turn tail and run.

Cisco, in his typical fashion, has designed outfits for Snow and Oswin to wear that will transform with them. They're nothing more than a body suit, available to the color of their choosing. He even made one for me. Just the thought of the body suit makes me hug my arms close to my body, which is covered in a blood red spandex, the same color of Red's exterior. My heart breaks at the thought of him.

I miss him so much.

Over the past weeks Cisco has begun to understand us more. I've even noticed Oswin and him have been spending more time together. The two of them fit together nicely... I'm just hoping that they are prepared to separate when Red comes to get us.

This crash landing was an accident. We fell through time and space only to crash land on a planet now foreign to me. I want to stay and relearn the world, but I miss my husband.

Even now, as I look out into the city to see people turn off their lights for the night, the city is going to sleep. Still I'm here, when I could be with Red curled in our bed together.

"Hey," a voice behind me says, yanking me away from my thoughts.

I turn from the view of the city to find Barry slipping a blanket over my shoulders. "Hi Barry," I whisper as I turn back to look at the city.

The night air makes me shiver as I go back to looking at the stars, pulling the blanket tightly around me.

"Amanda..." Barry scratches the back of his neck as he leans against the railing. "I just, uh, wanted to thank you for helping us with Cicada and the other criminals. You've helped a lot."

I tear my eyes away from the black sky to look at him. He is staring at me, his eyebrows knitted together. I smile tightly at him as I nod my head.

"Look, Barry, thank you for letting us stay here. Snow, Oswin, and I are alive because of you." Reaching up, I gently cup his face. "Red would not have liked it if he found me dead."

Barry stiffens at my touch. "Amanda... Empress..."

Quickly I place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Flash, that was a simple kiss of thanks. I know how Iris can get. especially when you look at Caitlyn the way you do."

Barry pushes away from the railing as my laughter fills the silence that follows.

Barry opens his mouth to say something when lights fill the darkness around us.

"We got a situation in here!"

If it was good news, they would tell us in person. If it was good news, I wouldn't have a sinking feeling in my stomach.

Barry and I glance at each other before we rush into the control room, where different news stations are playing on each screen. Each with the same message, a message that brings both joy and sorrow, a message that makes my heart race and break...

"EXTERMINATE!"

The word yells through the speakers like a lion's roar. Everyone glances at me when I rush in with Barry.

"...We now have reports that this is not a hoax. Governments all around the world are struggling to find what this means..."

"...indoors. Please, we beg you, stay inside until we know more."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are doing everything we can to find out what this is. Please, stay calm."

I look at Oswin, her eyes wide as she holds on to the desk until her knuckles turn white. She is beside Cisco, as he works around her. When I come in, her eyes scream everything to me. She's scared, she's confused, and she has no idea what to do next.

"Express," she whispers, her voice threatening to break off into a burst if tears, "why did they come like this? D- Didn't they get our message?"

Cisco and Wells scramble as they bring up different news feeds, all with the same message, but no new information. Cisco's eyes are wild as his finger fly across the keys.

"Every radio, every tv channel, all social media... Everything, and I mean everything has that stupid message blasting across it." Cisco hisses through his teeth as he works.

I run a hand through my silky red velvet hair, a lovely change from my previous tangled mess. "I don't think they got the message. If they had, they wouldn't be threatening world domination."

Snow turns from the screen, her hands clamped over her ears as she changed into her Dalek form. I know what she is doing... She doesn't want anyone to see her cry.

This word, this phrase that they throw around, is nothing more than a silly attempt to seem threatening.

I won't have it.

"Cisco, can you track where they entered the atmosphere? And where they are now?"

He nods before he stumbles back. When he looks up, his eyes are red and crazy. "They're everywhere. Each major city, they're there. They're even right above us." He clenches his jaw. "They're right above us and they brought an army."

"No," Oswin whispers.

I scrunch my eyebrows together before I turn, snapping the blanket around me like a cape, marching out the door. Taking each stair individually I reach the top of the building.

How dare they? How dare they come here and threaten these people? The whole freaking planet is here just to make sure I'm safe. While I appreciate it, I'm going to bring an unknown wrath on whoever authorized this.

Barry zips past me before I can reach for the doorknob letting me outside. He is in his Flash outfit.

"Amanda, wait. Think about this." Barry pleads as I take a step down the stairs. "What do you gain from going out there? They may not even recognize you!"

I clench my jaw. "Oh, believe me," I growl as I grip my gun. "They'll know its me."

Barry puts a hand on the door, still blocking me. "And what if you're wrong?"

Faster than he can run, I yank out my blaster and place it against his chest, my finger across the trigger, waiting for a reason to squeeze.

"Do you really want to test me?" I whisper to Barry as I hear the others come up behind us. "I'm going out there and I'm going to find out why the crap my Dalek have decided to come here like this."

Barry licks his lips as he presses himself against the blaster. "Amanda, let me go out first. They may not be your Daleks."

I clench my teeth tightly.

"Empress!" Oswin calls. "Let Flash go first. Or let one of us."

I can't pretend not to see the look of longing and sadness she threw in Cisco's direction when she said that. They've grown close to each other; extremely close. I can't break them apart.

I look back to Barry. Would he really risk getting shot by them? His eyes say yes.

Reluctantly I drop my arm.

The group releases a sigh as they watch me.

"You listen here, Barry Allen," I growl as I grab his chin and yank him towards me, "You and Snow will out first. I'm giving you ten seconds until I'm joining you."

Barry nods as he opens the door, stepping out into the cool night air. Snow morphs back in to her human form before hugging everyone, including me.

1... 2... 3... 4...

I watch them slip out the door. Turning to Oswin and Cisco, I take a slow breath before mumbling my next sentence. "You have until this is resolved to figure your relationship out. Either Cisco comes, Oswin stays, or you split. Whatever you decide, let me know."

5... 6...

Cisco nods before he gently cups Oswin's cheek, pulling her into a kiss.

7... 8...

"I'm not a Dalek," he whispers, "but I would like to come with you, if that's ok."

9...

Oswin nods as she kisses him.

10...

"Alright." I say as I push open the door. "Let's survive this first."

Bursting through the door, the cool air hits my body as if someone dumped cold water on me. It's a nice contrast to my boiling blood. With everything that has happened lately, I'm just now noticing how my arms are like they first were when I met the Doctor and they Cybermen. My skin is back to its pale purple with dark purple lines going everywhere. The jewelry burns as I stomp forward.

Before me is a wide Dalek spacecraft. It looks like a cartoon UFO, except I know how many Daleks are on one ship. If there is one in each major city all around the world... They really did bring the whole planet.

That still doesn't cover why they came like this.

"DO YOU SPEAK FOR YOUR PLAN-ET?" The speaker blares towards Barry.

Barry nods as he steps forward. "Yes. I am the Flash and I am one of the protectors of this planet."

"WHERE IS THE EM-PRESS?" The ship screams.

Barry glances behind him, making eye contact with me. I'm still hidden in the shadows. Snow is also hidden.

"I will return the Empress to you of you call off all your other ships." Barry says as he holds his hand behind him. "In the meantime, here is one your own. She was not a prisoner. She kept your Empress safe, as did I."

Snowball steps out from the shadows, revealing her human body before she transforms into her Dalek shell. She lifts off the ground as she moves towards the ship.

Silence fills the air, as if the others try to figure out if she is real or not. The silence stretches for a few more moments before Snow is accepted into the ship. The silence continues to stretch.

A new voice takes over the speaker. "THE SHIPS ARE NOW AWAY FROM THEIR PRE-VI-OUS LO-CA-TION. GIVE ME THE EM-PRESS!"

My breath catches in my throat. All the anger I was holding disappears instantly.

Barry says something into his comms before he nods. When he takes a step back, we watch as the ship searches for a place to land.

I yank open the door and rush down the stairs. Barry races beside me stopping long enough for me to cling to him as he races towards the park, where the ship is. As I look more closely at my surroundings, I notice that this is where Snow, Oswin, and I first landed on Earth.

Oh how times have changed.

Tanks appear over the side, along with a few dozen military units, all aiming guns at the ship.

Barry turns to me as a blue blob appears, revealing Cisco and Oswin hand-in-hand. "Oh boy... this will be something to work around."

"Just get me to my husband, don't die, and we'll be fine." I tell Barry as I stare at the ship.

I want to go home.

Barry rushes towards the military as the door opens. I turn back to the city, my mind racing.

What if he has changed? What if I've changed? What if he doesnt recognize me? What if it wasn't him that I heard? What if...?

What if I turned around now?

Taking a deo breathe, I turn around to see... him.

Red.

His exterior shines in the street lights. I can't see his human face, but just looking at him makes my heartache.

Tears well up in my eyes.

We rush forward until he changes into his human form. I barely notice the blanket that is wrapped around his lower torso when I jump him. Literally jump him.

My legs wrap around him as our lips collide with each other. For a moment I'm afraid I'm going to wake up in my bed. Then his hands roam over me and I realize that this isnt a dream.

He breaks away long enough to whisper, "Did you do something different with your hair?"

I laugh as I tightly hug him.

Barry clears his throat.

I hop down from Red. "Right. Flash, this is my husband, Red."

Barry stretches his hand towards Red, until he realizes both of Red's arms are snaked around me protectively. I smile devilishly as he eyes Barry.

"What about the military?" I ask, glancing over his shoulder. "They're not leaving, are they?"

Barry shakes his head. "Not until you do."

Cisco approaches us with Oswin in tow. "So that's it then?"

I glance up at Red, his features looking worn. How long was he without me? By Earth time it's only been a few months.

A few painful months.

"Yes," Red says, his voice ruff from lack of use. "Are you joining us?"

Cisco glances at Barry before nodding.

"Then let's go."

We all say our good-byes to Barry before we make our way to the ship.

Red stops me before the doors close. "After the war we searched for you everywhere. When I heard you were blasted out of their atmosphere, we worked day and night... I should have been there with you." He interlocks our fingers before he whispers, "I thought I lost you."

Dragging us back, I close the doors to the ship.

"You," I tell him as I force his eyes to meet mine, "will never lose me. I love you, Red."

A small smile appears on his face. "I love you too, Mandy."

"Now let's go home."

...

A/N: Thank you so much for sticking with me on this! Review and all the jazz. You're the best!


End file.
